Life's Shadows
by kenokosan
Summary: All ever Thomas wanted was to be treated as an equal. Now  that his mom got a new job as an Art teacher he'll get his chance but will history repeat itself? OCXOC.
1. Meet Thomas

Here's a story on Thomas the Hedgehog and his life growing up. Kind of a little bio on Tom. Anyway on with the new story…

Disclaimer- Do not own anything of Sonic except for the comics, OC's, and comics.

-/-

Waiting outside on a bench was a young green hedgehog. Beside him was a door labeled 'Principle Pickles' and just inside you could hear yelling and screaming coming from it. The green Hedgehog crossed his arms and closed his eyes counting to himself.

"…._.19.….20.…21.…..22.…..and 23_!" The door slammed open scaring anyone passing by. A young brown hedgehog with a long braid wearing shades was the one who slammed the door of the office. On the features of her face was anger, sadness, and distraught.

"Miss Hedgehog if you know what's good for this school-!" the principle didn't finish as the female turned around glaring at him as a murderous aura emitted from her.

"You know what Pickles?" she said in a Dark Knight tone. Pickles trembled in fear as the female marched up to his desk and slammed her hands on it hard making it crack.

"FUCK THIS DAMNED SCHOOL! I'M TAKING THOMAS AND HOME SCHOOLING HIM!" she yelled stomping out of the office. She stopped beside the green hedgehog named Thomas and took a deep breath regaining her composure. She then beckoned him to stand, he did so without question.

"Kenny you are out of your mind!" Pickles said as he chased her down the hallway. Kenny said nothing as she walked with Thomas.

"No other school nor tutor in their right mind teach him!" he stated. Kenny stopped marching suddenly just in front of the school's entrance. Many students and teachers back away as Kenny turned slowly to the principle.

"Maybe not _here_….." she said and then gripped his collar picking the old man right off his feet.

"But! ANY of the other schools would be better than here!" she yelled as she let him drop. Her and Thomas walked out of there in silence. Thomas's ears drooped as the they made their way home. There was a 'For Sale' sign on the front porch making Thomas's ear raise up in question.

"Mom?" he said getting her attention. Kenny stopped to look at him to see he was looking at the sign.

"I was planning to tell you this morning but…" she trailed off but luckily her brother Kennedy came to her rescue.

"Oh your back! How was the talk?" he asked. By the look on their faces it did not go well. Kennedy changed the subject.

"Kenny have you told Thomas about your job offering back in the Acorn Kingdom?" he said as drops of sweat ran down his face.

"I was getting to get to it" she said walking in with Thomas right behind her. Inside the conversation started.

"Thomas…..I got a job offering by an old friend of mine" she said as she sat down on a lounging chair. Thomas took a seat on the couch.

"Which one?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shadow….." she trailed as she recalled her old friend.

"*sigh* I may regret asking but….what's the job?" he asked.

"He wants me to be a Art teacher at his school" she said. This made Thomas raise an eyebrow.

"I thought he worked for GUN….."

"He DID. But he resigned due to personal reasons that involve his family's well being." she explained. Kennedy walked in with some milk pearl tea. He handed everyone a mug and took a seat next to Thomas.

"I think this job offering is a blessing" he said relaxing happily. Kenny nodded her head as she took a sip.

"True to that brother….This will be better for everyone" she said. Thomas thought for a minute.

"Mom?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Why do people treat me differently?" he asked her. Kenny choked a bit on her drink before answering him.

"Ahem! People are like that honey…..they see what's on the outside than what's on the inside. Take me for example" she stood up and grabbed a picture from the shelf nearby.

"This is me when I was 5, see? Human with Hedgehog genetics. Many people saw our family as monsters and as for laughs the devils minions" she said as she referred to the ears and tails.

"But that serum that granny gave you?" he asked.

"That was for my illness. Nero-Cerebral poisoning" she said placing the picture back on the shelf.

"Everyone in our family had it, but Kennedy and I were the only survivors thanks to our mother's hard work and devotion to her children" she said sitting back down. Kennedy spoke up next.

"Yes Kenny was only six when it was completed. I was in the starting stages since it takes longer for boys and she was on the final stages…..She received in time as did I and it changed our appearances to stop it and build an immunity to it" Kennedy said finishing his drink.

"We were lucky to be cured but…" Kenny looked at a picture of two others that were her sisters that did not make it.

"Not everyone was lucky" she finished standing up. Thomas decided to change the subject.

"About what happen at school I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Kenny interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"You didn't start that fight. You did the right thing defending yourself Thomas" she said smiling at him.

"I still feel bad breaking that guys nose….." he said a bit guilty. Kennedy ruffled his quills to cheer him.

"He had it coming!" he said jokingly.

"Maybe…." Thomas said putting his cup down. He stood up and looked at his mother.

"So when do we leave?" he asked happily. Maybe a new start won't be so bad.

"In a week" she said smiling to her child.

-(A week and half later)-

"Are we there yet?" Thomas asked as he was tired from being in the car for so long.

"Almost….." Kenny said trying her best not to snap. Her brother wasn't helping one bit.

"How bout now?" her brother asked teasing her. Kenny snapped.

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" She yelled as multiple veins popped on her forehead. The two males shut their mouth for the sake of their safety. Kenny continued to drive towards the Acorn Kingdom and noticed a patrol around the border. This got her confused as she pulled up to the gate.

"Give your name and State your visit" he asked in a firm but polite voice. Kenny put her head out the window.

"Kenny the Hedgehog and I moving here" she said smiling to him. The guard's eye widen at the sound of her name.

"_The_ Kenny the Hedgehog?" he asked. Kenny shook her head yes.

"It's an honor to me you ma'am!" he said saluting to her. Kenny saluted to him back and drove into the kingdom. Thomas wondered what was that all about.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Back in the day I was in the Royal Armada of the Acorn Kingdom, 3rd highest ranking officer in command" she said proudly.

"Really? Then why ya left?"

"I uh….don't really like talking about it" she stated firmly. Thomas let the subject go and sat back in his seat. He looked out the window and saw the citizens that took home and lived here. There was all types of Mobians here. Hedgehogs, Cats, Dogs, Echidnas, Bunnies, Foxes, Bats, and…Hybrids? This place has a mix of a ton of people!

"Where's our house?" Thomas asked getting excited as he continued to look out the window. They pulled up to rather larger building that looked more suited for a military academy than a school. They past the main building towards some smaller looking ones located in the back.

The car pulled to a stop. The trio got out of their car to see the place.

"Here we are! Acorn Military Academy!" Kenny said. Thomas's jaw dropped.

"Military school!" he cried. Kenny shook her head.

"That's right! Since I was a Royal officer back in the day I was the only one qualify for the job" she explained walking into a building nearby.

"Buck up kid! Can't be all bad!" Kennedy said trying to cheer him up. Kenny stopped and saw someone down the corridor. A pink hedgehog.

"AMY!" Kenny squealed dashing towards her. The pink hedgehog turned to see an old friend come at her in happiness.

"Kenoko!" Amy said using her full name.

"Amanda!" Kenny said hugging her. The two male walked towards the females as they hugged and girly talked to each other.

"It's so good to see you again!" Kenny said letting her go.

"Same here! How you been?" Amy asked her.

"Same old Same old! Working on the book and drawings!" she said.

"Well why don't you come over to our place? Shadow's expecting you anyways!" Amy offered.

"Sure!" Kenny said as Amy began to lead them. Thomas felt nervous now. He heard of Shadow the Hedgehog from school. According to the history books he one hard ass type of guy. They reached a doorway at the end of a hallway marked '1740' on the door.

"Here we are!" Amy said opening the door to show a very big pent house/loft. They all walked into the home, the decoration was adequate simple reds, black, white, and some pink here and there. Oh yeah this is definitely Shadow's and Amy's place.

"Take a load off while I get Shadow and the kids!" Amy said walking out of view. Thomas took a seat on the couch as did Kennedy, but Kenny remained standing in a perfect posture as the Amy brought the rest of the family in. Kenny stood up straighter and saluted Shadow.

"At Ease SSgt. Kenoko we're on equal levels here" Shadow said beckoning her to stand down.

"Sorry Shad….." she said apologizing to him.

"Don't. It's ok. So how ya been?" he asked as his family took seats on the furniture.

"Well…..the books coming along great" she said.

"I heard rumors of you giving the beat down on Pickles" Shadow said smirking. Kenny gave a funny guilty look.

"Rumors are true…..He kept being unfair with Thomas here" she said beckoning to her son. Amy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Serves that man right! Pickles had always had a rod up that rear of his!" Amy said that sent her kids hollering.

"Good one mom!" a human girl with short hair said.

"You have a lot of kids!" Kennedy asked looking at all 8 of them.

"Well yes….I always wanted a big family….." Amy said blushing.

"Well what are their names?" Kenny asked. Shadow snapped his fingers and kids lined up in age order.

"Sound off!" the ebony hedgehog said.

"Lea St. John!" the human girl with short hair said smiling.

"John de Arc St. John!" a male hedge-skunk with green eyes said happily saluting.

"Joanne de Arc St. John….hey" a female hedge-skunk with a pink streak in her hair said standing waving at them a lazy matter, but confident one.

"Amelia 'Maria' Rosetta Rose the Hedgehog" an ebony hedgehog that looked like Amy, but with Shadow's features with only greens said smiling nicely.

"Charlie 'Markus' Rose the Hedgehog" a carbon copy of a mini-Shadow with three picks sticking out of his front with a smirk.

"Ellie 'Marian' Rosetta Rose the Hedgehog" a carbon copy of a mini-Amy with red eyes said smirking.

"Luigi the Hedgehog" a grey hedgehog with black streaks said.

"Jerry the Hedgehog" a charcoal hedgehog with red eyes said.

"Hello there! I'm Kenoko as you know, but please call me Kenny! This is my son Thomas and my brother Kennedy!" she introduced them all. Thomas stood up and bowed half way in respect as did Kennedy.

"Kids Kenny's going to be the new Art teacher here" Amy said to them as they all sat back down.

"Martial Arts?" Ellie asked.

"Sorry no! Art as in drawing, painting, sculpture, and such" Shadow explained.

"OK then" Ellie said somewhat upset but dropped it.

"I believe it's best that we should be going now and settle in" Kenny said.

"That is ok. Do your know where your room is?" Shadow asked as he and Amy walking them to the door.

"Yes. Room '0471'" Kenny said.

"It was great seeing you again" she said bowing as she was outside the door.

"Great seeing you again" Amy said smiling. Kenny smirked as her family walked out of there heading to their place to start anew.

-(a/n)-

There's the first chapter of Life's Shadows. Later on you'll see why it's called that. Anyway Adios!

-Kenny


	2. Meet Locke, LaraSu, and SaraLu

Alright you guys know the drill.

Disclaimer-Do not own.

-/MONDAY/-

"THOMAS! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Kennedy yelled as he was getting breakfast ready. Kenny came walking down the stairs in a mid long sleeve blue with white lines shirt, pink scarf, sunglasses, dark brown pants, blue sneakers with red laces, and her hair in a long braid.

"Teenagers up at the crack noon" Kenny said getting a cup of tea.

"Don't remind me" he muttered under his breath as he continued to cook some bacon. The sound of thudding foot steps were on the stairs as a green hedgehog came down in a blur. He took a seat across from Kenny.

"What took so long?" Kennedy ask placing a plate of hotcakes, eggs, and bacon in front of him.

"I over slept….." he said stuffing his mouth all at once. Kenny just popped in some pills into her mouth as did Kennedy.

"I keep forgetting but what's with the pills again?" Thomas asked. Kenny took a gulp of tea before answering.

"They're vitamins. Our bodies can't produce them like everyone else could" she explained as she took some French toast with bacon and eggs on it and ate it in one bite. She got her portfolio and things.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Thomas nodded his head as he gulped down some milk, grabbing his backpack and followed her out the door.

-(In front of the School)-

"Ok Thomas here's your schedule and planner…your first class is with…uh….." Kenny was reading the piece of paper as she walked with Thomas along side of her.

"Miles Prower?" she said the name in confusion. Kenny shrugged and handed it back to him.

"Now Shadow asked Amelia to show you to your classes as you and her have the same classes together anyway." Kenny said opening the doors. Inside was a lot of students, but the awesome part of it all was that everyone was mixed clichés. This was odd for Thomas. At his old school, everyone was labeled but here everyone here are equals.

"Kenny over here!" A ebony hedgehog shouted and caught Kenny's attention. Kenny and Thomas walked over to her and saw with two others. An Echidna with some pink hair and a fox with some green streaks in her hair.

"Amelia hey there! Who's your friends?" Kenny asked as she stood in front of the small trio.

"I'm Lara-Su" the Echidna said shaking Kenny's hand.

"I'm Tally!" the fox said a bit bubbly. Kenny and Thomas couldn't help but smile at her moxie. Kenny elbowed Thomas to introduce himself to the girls.

"*oof!* I'm Thomas!" he said holding his side in pain. Kenny smiled and deicide to excuse herself now to get to her classroom now.

"I must be going now! See you guys later!" Kenny said walking off down the hallway.

"Bye mom!" Thomas said waving.

"Well since we're on level ground now let us show you around!" Tally said grabbing Thomas by the arm and began to drag him down the hall with the others. Amelia began telling about the different thing around here.

"As you already know my Dad owns the school and runs it." she said as they went outside to the courtyard. There in the middle of it was a statue of a young girl with long hair wearing a dress. Thomas looked at it with interest.

"Who's that statue suppose to be?" Thomas asked.

"That statue was built when the school opened. It's a memorial to my father's friend, Maria" she answered.

"Ok…." Thomas said as the trio lead them from the court yard to the lunch quarters. It was semi-filled. A group of guys came walking towards them with a some girls with them.

"Oh crap….." Lara-Su said under her breath as they approached them.

"Amelia hey!" a blue hedgehog said walking up to her. Amelia cringed a bit knowing who this guy is.

"Manic….hey" Amelia said half heartily. Manic smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"So what's your answer, from uh….yesterday?" he asked. Amelia smiled nervously and gently took his arms off her waist, but he held her hand firmly. Thomas didn't like this guy one bit.

"Sorry Manic but I have plans today…." she said with a quick excuse. Amelia only liked Manic as a friend and that's the bottom line.

"What?" he asked as his ear drooped.

"Yea….uh…I offered to show Thomas around the city" she said. Thomas was now in the hole with her.

"Oh ok then…." Manic said giving a glare to Thomas. Thomas returned the glare to the blue hedgehog.

"See ya" Amelia said beckoning her friends to follow her out of their towards the hallway.

"Thank Maria!" she breathed out.

"What was that about?" Thomas asked them. Lara-Su took this one.

"Manic thinks he's all that because he's the heir to the Acorn throne." she said. Tally added her two cents in.

"Not only that be he claimed Amelia to his girl" Tally said crossing her arms over her chest. Thomas didn't ask anymore on the subject as the bell for the classes started. Amelia took Thomas with and bided goodbye to their friends to get to class.

-(3rd period History)-

"…And that concludes today's lesson. The rest of the time is yours to waste" the teacher said erasing the board.

"So uh…..what's brought ya here?" Amelia asked as she sat back casually.

"My mother" he answered.

"What did she do before this?" Amelia asked.

"She owned a Dojo" he answered crossing his arms and adjusting his sunglasses. From his right a white bat with purple eyes, and long white dread locks, over heard them and walked over to them.

"Did you say Dojo?" he asked Thomas as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Names Locke the Bat. I'm Lara-Su's half brother" he said taking a seat next to Amelia who only nodded her head in his direction.

"He's also my teammate" Amelia added.

"Teammates?"

"Yea. We're the 2nd Gen of Team Dark." Locke explained recalling his mother, uncle, and Omega E-123 in their glory days.

"My Daddy's the leader, his mom was the air support, and We have Nikki to be our brute force! You'll meet him in Art next period" Amelia said packing her thing as class was coming to a close. Thomas said nothing as he followed the two. It was like they were connected by the hip bone. It wasn't long till Tally and Lara-Su came over to walk with them.

"Hey guys! How was History with Mr. Sitter?" Lara-Su asked walking next Amelia.

"Same as always he picks on the new meat" Amelia said referring to Thomas. Mr. Sitter was a man of certain age that likes to pick on students for laughs only. Yet he remained one of the tops teachers here.

"Stupid old man…" Thomas muttered. Lara-Su placed on arm over him.

"Relax! First impressions count! But to Sitter that ain't in his book!" Lara-Su said explaining the teacher's behavior.

"Yea well What ever….." Thomas said.

"Lara-Su?" Locke spoke up.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Sara-Lu?" That made the echidna stop in her tracks.

"No…have you?" she asked.

"No that's why I asked ya…." Locke said trailing. The siblings looked at each other as they paled.

"Guys we need to check on something…see ya in class….." Lara-Su said beckoning Locke to follow. As the two were a good 10ft away, they took off running down the hall.

"What was that about?" Thomas asked.

"Sara-Lu? Oh! That's Lara-Su and Locke's sister. She like her mom, loves stealing and looking for trouble" Tally said taking the lead.

"Really? But one question…." Thomas trailed.

"Why don't Lara-Su and Locke look like bro and sis? There's little story behind that….." Amelia explained as they finally reached the room. The female ebony hedgehog was about to open it, but…..Manic rushed over and opened it for her. Thomas and Tally walked in first. Manic smiled at Amelia, who in returned frown at him grabbing the doorknob and slamming the door on him. Manic was now flat as a pancake.

"So uh….you were saying?" Thomas asked as he looked at the flatten blue hedgehog.

"Oh yea! You see Their father was dating Lara-Su's mom, but he married Locke's mom later on"

"Why?"

"It was because Lara-Su's mom broke up her dad, and well Locke's mom was the rebound" Tally said taking a seat. Thomas took a seat next to her. Amelia was about to sit down, but once again Manic came to pull out the seat for her. She simply punched him sending him flying who knows where.

'CRASH!'

"Ignore that sound, he'll live….So anyway Locke's mom got married with Lara-Su's dad, and got her pregnant with Sara-Lu, but during that Lara-Su's mom was pregnant at the same time and he didn't know. 9 nine months later Lara-Su and Sara-Lu were born at the same time, but in different hospitals. A year and a half later Locke was born…" Amelia said sitting in her chair in a lazy matter.

"Heavy…." Thomas said.

"Hold on that's not it! The story goes deeper!" Tally said.

"Yea…..Locke's mom found out about Lara-Su's mom and her. She was PISSED! So mad that she left them in the dust when Sara-Lu was only 2! And Locke only a year old!" Amelia said.

"Whoa…"

"But there's a happy ending to that…" Amelia said.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"Yea…..Since Locke's mom left them, half a year later Lara-Su's mom and dad get back together, got married, and became a nice happy family!" Amelia finished.

"That's good to hear" Thomas said. The door opened to show the sibling they were talking about walk in. Lara-Su walked in, then Locke, and finally what Thomas believed to be Sara-Lu walked in. Sara-Lu was a mix of an Echidna and Bat, white with red birth lines on her ears, long dread locks with gold bands and the tips red as well, and her eyes were blue.

"Hey we're not late are we?" Locke asked.

'RING!' the bell that signaled for tardiness rang.

"No you made it!" Tally said smiling. At that moment Thomas's mom walked in with a projector.

"Hello class….I'm Kenoko your art teacher, but you may call me Kenny if ya like" Kenny said smiling.

-/-

There! Finally chapter 2! So anyway you guys now know the history for Locke's and Lara-Su's family. Anyway enjoy!

-Kenny R&R


	3. Art and rivalry

Alright you guys know the drill.

Disclaimer-Do not own.

-/Art Class/-

"As I heard from my employer you guys tend to be the stereotypical punks to Art teachers…." Kenny said pulling out some transcripts. A few murmurs of agreement came to ears, making her smirk.

"Well….To those who think that Art is nothing more than an _easy_ class….and that it's nothing more than a drawing a day…hehe" she chuckled evilly making Thomas nervous. He knows that laugh.

"….You guys are **DEAD** WRONG" she said as her smile disappeared. In a blur she turned off the lights and the projector came on, showing the infamous first drawing of Superman back then.

"As you all know who this is….There's an interesting story behind Superman" Kenny said hitting a button showing the creators of Superman.

"These two are Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the creators of Superman. These guys, to me, are the founding fathers of Superman himself, Not DC" she said. Manic raised his hand.

"Why not DC, Kenny?" he asked.

"Good question! Back then the company owned the logo not the original creators. So when their character brought in a lot of money. They weren't given nearly enough credit as they should've deserved" Kenny explained crossing her arms and adjusting her glasses.

"The purpose today's assignment is simple, I want you to create a hero or villain, give them a story. Make a world up for them, design them, give them powers! Like Spider powers, super-human strength, speed, or make something up! The Art world allows us to draw, paint, or sculpt or images in our minds to life! Take Alex Ross for example. I'm pretty sure most of you bought or read his books!" She said. Some boys and a couple of girls said yes.

"Good. Glad to see this Generation hasn't gone down the toilet" Kenny said as a joke. Everybody laughed.

"Anyway…..you guys have 2 weeks to work on this project. By Wednesday I want at a sketch layout of your Character" Kenny said turning off the projector and then the classroom lights back on.

"Now…GET TO WORK!" she stated sternly. Everyone got to work immediately.

-(15 minutes before class ends)-

"Leave alone Manic!" Amelia said as she was drawing. Manic keep sweet talking her, that made her uncomfortable.

"Not until you go out with me" he stated amusingly. Amelia's last nerve snapped. In a blur she grabbed Manic's neck and held him a choke hold, with her hand emitting chaos energy from it. Everybody looked up from their work to see what was going on. Kenny just observed till the time was right.

"Manic…" her green eyes began to glow.

"…..I'll never….." her hand came close to touching his skin.

"…..go out with you….." Manic was sweating nervously, but put a lazy smile on.

"…..Amelia…." he said placing a daring hand on her cheek. The whole class ducked under their seats.

"We both know you don't have the guts to hurt me unintentionally" he stated. Amelia smirked, this gave her an idea. She placed him down and her hand returned to normal.

"Manic….You're right" she said sighing.

"I am?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, I can't hurt anyone unintentionally…" she said looking at him with a sly smile. Manic returned to smile to her, thinking that he was finally getting to her.

"But you gave me a pretty damn good reason!" she said running at him in a blur. Manic was shocked and couldn't move, closing his eyes to prepare himself for the on slaughter.. Then a brown blur joined in.

~_Silence_~ Manic cracked an eye open to see Kenny hold Amelia back with one arm with ease and a glare right at him.

"Now…..you guys know I don't mind you talking with aggressive words but…" she removed her sunglasses from her face to show her scary icy blue eyes to the hedgehog before her.

"When it comes to school policy…..there is no fighting what so ever" Kenny said going for the two of them.

"Now I'm going to separate the two of you and call BOTH of your parents, ya hear?" Kenny said putting her glasses back on. Amelia nodded her head, but Manic was in shock.

"MY PARENTS!" he said.

"Yes, or is there an echo in here?" she said to him.

"But my pare-!" he was interrupted.

"I know very well! Who your parents are Manic….I served the front lines with them in the past…..and they understand the consequences of this school…." Kenny stated. She looked around the class.

"Move along! There's nothing to see here. There's still a good 9 minutes left! That's enough time to finish what your doing!" she said. Everyone returned to their work w/o a word.

"Manic go sit with your sister on the other side of the room…..Amelia you may sit as you where before" Kenny said in a military tone. Amelia sat down and Manic went over to his sister, angry at the teacher. The teachers here let those kinds of thing slide! He is the prince after all!

"Manic when mom and dad hear about this….." Sonia said as she colored not looking at her brother. Manic had his face in his desk.

"I know! I know…" he said glaring at Kenny.

"Wow Amelia you were about to send him to the No Zone!" Sara-Lu stated as Kenny left to go to her work area.

"I know…..I was only going to _slap_ him" she said smirking.

"Pencils down….you may resume tomorrow…" Kenny said as there was only 2 minutes left. Everybody packed up. Thomas put his things away.

"So Thomas how was your day so far?" Kenny asked her son.

"Great!" Thomas said to his mother.

"Good to hear…..Listen I won't be home till late…..and neither will your uncle. So there's dinner ready when you get home, and some money on the counter to order pizza later" Kenny said as the bell rang.

"Sure mom" Thomas said walking out with Amelia and the others. On the way out Manic knocked some of her things over. Kenny looked over to him with a interested look.

"Manic the Hedgehog" Kenny said to him. Manic glared at her.

"I will be having a meeting with your parents later" she said smiling. Manic froze.

"Meeting?"

"Didn't your parents tell you an old friend was planning to visit?" she said smiling more.

"Your that friend!" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, so toddles!" she said beckoning him out. As the next period was walking in.

-(time skip end of last period)-

"Amelia your dad's going to Chaos Blast his office when he finds out from my mom!" Thomas said as the two walked down the hall. Amelia looked at him.

"From you mom….I'm going to tell him and face the music, and all that jazz" Amelia said talking a quick left to the principle's office. She knocked on the door, before being beckoned in.

"Come in" he father said. Amelia walked in to see Nikki there standing in front of her father's desk.

"Let me guess…u tried to ditch?" Amelia asked him

"Wha can I say? I love to run free and cause havoc" Nikki said smiling. Shadow sighed.

"Nikki tell your mother I like to have a word with her when she available, alright? This includes your father as well" he said finishing up with Nikki.

"Sure thing!" Nikki said running out in a blur.

"Amelia? What have you done this time?" he asked his daughter after Nikki left.

"I nearly smack Manic to the wolf nation" she said with ease. Thomas gave her a wide eye look.

"I see. I suppose a raise in your allowance is in order then….." Shadow said smirking. It's not like he hated Manic…he just doesn't want his Amelia to be dating a spoiled prince! Thomas's face turned to stone. What is up with him!

"Ok daddy. See you at dinner" Amelia said and her father nodded to her, excusing her and Thomas.

-(in the courtyard)-

"Your whole family is weird…" Thomas said walking with her.

"I know, but I love them. Say Nikki wasn't in class" Amelia said stopping at the base of the statue.

"Yea…..where is your power house?' Thomas asked.

"Somebody called?" they turned around. Thomas saw a lynx with his entire left arm robotized as were his legs. He wore a blue mandarin shirt with yellow trimming.

"Hey" Nikki said to them.

"Where were you! You missed school!" Amelia said.

"Sorry….Rotor needed me to help him" Nikki said explaining himself.

"Ok….now that you're here meet Thomas, he's new here" Amelia said introducing the two. Thomas shook his hand as did Nikki.

"So what did Rotor need anyway?" Amelia asked him.

"That's classified" he answered.

"Well what ever we have to get going or Manic will get suspicious" Amelia said grabbing Thomas's hand and taking off.

"Have fun! Don't do anything that me Sara-Lu won't do!" Nikki said as a joke.

"Fuck off!" Amelia said as they disappeared from view. Nikki smirked before disappearing from view.

"Some power house" Thomas said as he was being somewhat dragged.

"Well Omegas been put to sleep a few years back and well Nikki offered, and I couldn't say no to a friend" Amelia explained as they walked towards the housing. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to showing me around?" he asked.

"I'm only getting my GEAR, it'd be a lot faster and easier" she said walking towards a shed. Inside she pulled out a red GEAR bike with two helmets.

"Hop on" she said patting the seat behind her. It only took Thomas a moment to get on and hang onto her as she started the GEAR and sped off. So far this day was the best ever…..

-(A/n)-

Another done! Yayz! Anyway I'll post the next one up when I can!


End file.
